Time Travel and Other Things
by roothlace
Summary: Gwen gets a glimpse of the future
1. Chapter 1

Merlin doesn't belong to me.

**Time Travel and Other Things**

Gwen shook the dust off the rug and frowned. Arthur, Prince Arthur actually, although for some reason she had always thought of him as just Arthur, was having fun at the expense of the some poor boy. She had yet to meet the stranger, she'd heard that he was Gaius' new apprentice and he seemed like a nice person. Okay, so she knew absolutely nothing about him, apart from the fact that he was a scrawny person, no match for Arthur at all and she thought he was quite handsome.

She winced as Arthur hit him again but was pleasantly surprised to see that the new guy didn't fall. He stumbled but was able to hold his ground against Arthur. Gwen silently cheered him on but she knew that this would only make Arthur more determined to defeat him, which didn't bode well for him.

Arthur was such a prat. Granted he was handsome, with his well built body, his golden hair and his eyes. And inspite of the fact that he liked to show off, Gwen knew for a fact that Arthur really cared for the people in Camelot. Still, Gwen was grateful that he would never know her name, that she would never have occasion to spend any time with him, that the boundaries between them would never be breached. That he would forever be the prince, heir to the throne of Camelot and she would remain Guinevere the serving girl.

000

Gwen turned from the window and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she said. "That's quite alright," a man, dressed in funny clothes replied. A few minutes later, without knowing how Gwen found herself going off with the stranger on a contraption he called a 'time machine'. He wanted to show her a glimpse of her future.

"You can open your eyes now, Guinevere."

Gwen opened her eyes slowly wondering why she had even closed them in the first place. She was standing in a field of flowers and unless she was mistaken Arthur Pendragon's voice was the one that had urged her to open her eyes. She would know his voice anywhere.

She turned to face him slowly. "Sire..." she curtseyed and was surprised by his laugh. "I have to say I have not missed your tendency to revert to formality when you are angry with me, although I believe the proper err... endearment would be my husband or at least my king, wouldn't it?"

Gwen closed her eyes, it was probably a dream, and opened them to see Arthur smiling at her.

"I guess I must have gone overboard," he said. "But a few flowers wouldn't do for this."

"For what?"

Arthur pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said, "and judging from your expression I succeeded."

"It is indeed a surprise," Gwen managed to mumble in reply. Arthur Pendragon had just kissed her!

"Elyan and Merlin told me that you had guessed," Arthur said, "but I'm glad they were wrong."

Gwen was still looking at Arthur in shock. What was he talking about? How did he know about Elyan? Who was Merlin?

"Elyan?" Gwen asked Arthur. "Where is he?"

"Merlin and the rest of the guys wanted to come but I refused them," Arthur said, "I mean a guy deserves some privacy when he's trying to surprise his wife on their anniversary, don't you think?"

"Anniversary?" Gwen whispered.

"But knowing them," Arthur continued, and he took her hands into his, "they're about to appear any time now to bring the party to us."

It suddenly hit Arthur that Gwen hadn't yet given him an answer.

"So what do you say Guinevere," he asked her, "are these flowers enough to satisfy you?"

"Yes." Gwen couldn't honestly say she had never seen so many flowers in her life.

"Have I told you how much I love you Guinevere Pendragon?"

000

Gwen stood at the window watching Arthur, Prince Arthur, tormenting the newcomer. She didn't know why but the whole scene seemed so familiar like she had been through it all before. As she watched the newcomer take a stand against Arthur, Arthur suddenly looked up at the window and looked straight at her. Gwen stepped back and decided to attend to her other chores.

She bumped into an old man wearing funny clothes. He smiled at her and pulled out something from his pocket made a tsking sound and walked off.

Arthur didn't know what made him look at the window at that particular time. Guinevere. He wasn't surprised, the very fact that he even knew her name was telling. There was something about her.

000


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur felt responsible. If asked he couldn't even explain it – it wasn't his fault, it's not like he had accused Tom of practicing magic, although he had had him arrested. What bothered him was Tom's attempt to escape. If Tom was innocent why had he tried to escape? But all that didn't matter anymore. Not now. Tom was dead. Guinevere had lost her father.

Arthur made his way through the town to Tom's – Guinevere's house. She probably didn't want to see him. And why would she? he asked himself bitterly. He had led to her father's death. Still, Arthur had to go to her house, if only to have her turn him away. Although knowing Guinevere as he did, she wouldn't do that.

_I will go_, he told himself, _and I will tell her how sorry I am. I will try to help her, to ease her sorrow at this dark time._

Gwen cried until she had no more tears left. She couldn't believe that her dear, dear father was dead. He hadn't deserved to die; he was kind and good and had never even practiced magic. She wants to hate Uther, to wish him dead but she's too tired even for that.

So she sleeps or tries to.

000

"Here, I made it all by myself." A voice says triumphantly. "Imelda showed me how."

Gwen turns and sees a little boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He is holding something which looks like it is supposed to be a cake but isn't quite yet.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" the boy asks her.

"Of course, I will," Gwen replies automatically although she's still wondering who he is and what he's doing talking to her.

"Haldyr, Haldyr, where are you?"

Arthur enters the room and picks you the boy. "It's supposed to be a surprise," he tells the boy in a mock whisper, "your mother isn't supposed to see the cake until tomorrow morning."

"Sorry, Mother," the boy tells Gwen. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday surprise."

She smiles at both of them, so alike in their looks. Arthur sees her look and pulls her in and they share a group hug.

This time Gwen is not surprised, although she hasn't seen the old man with the funny clothes in months. He said that her life was bound with Arthur's but she doubts it. These are just pleasant dreams to help her get through the days.

000

A tap at her door makes Gwen look up and she watches in shock as Prince Arthur enters. She scrambles to her feet and curtseys wondering what he is doing at her house. He assures her she still has a job and a home. She is surprised that he realizes that what he is offering isn't much – how can it be, her father is dead. But he offers to help her if she needs anything. He is sorry about her father's death.

Gwen smiles softly at Arthur. She is touched more than she can say by his actions. She is touched by the fact that he took the time to come to her house.

There is something about Arthur Pendragon.


	3. Chapter 3

000

Gwen can't believe that Arthur kissed her. He had kissed her. Her feelings for Arthur had changed so many times throughout the years she'd known him but for the first time in her life, Gwen was hopeful of a future for them. Sure, the old man in funny clothes had shown her things that were beyond her wildest dreams but this, Arthur kissing her in her house had happened for real. This was real.

000

Gwen made her way back to her house. Arthur had won the tournament but he had let the other man, William of Deira, get the credit for it. Gwen was really proud of him. Now that the tournament was over, Arthur had officially returned Camelot and Merlin had already taken his things back to the castle.

Gwen opened her door and jumped. "You gave me a fright," she told the man inside.

"I'm sorry," the old man with the funny clothes apologized.

"What is it this time?" Gwen asked him laughing. "Am I going to see my grandchildren?" She was beginning to enjoy these strange visits. They gave her such hope.

000

This time Gwen wasn't part the scene, she was an outsider watching the scenes from afar. She saw herself making a bed in the castle, watched Arthur blindfold her and take her to a room full of candles and ask her to become his wife. Gwen gasped, as she watched the scene, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

Gwen closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw herself kneeling before Arthur, in tears. What was happening?

"What are you still doing on your knees, am I just your King? Get up for, heaven's sake. I was to be your husband." Arthur was angry. Gwen saw herself get up and stand before him, tears running down her face. What had she done?

"What happened, Guinevere?" he asked. "We were happy. I know we were happy." Gwen watched herself nod. He asked her if she had felt it too, and he asked if she loved him, had always loved him? Who was Arthur talking about? Who was that man? She heard herself deny the accusation in tears. She loved Arthur.

"Tomorrow was our wedding day," Arthur said. Gwen bit back a loud gasp and was surprised that they didn't react. What was going on?

"If you had worries," he began.

"I wasn't worried," she denied.

"If you had doubts," he said.

"I didn't have doubts," she replied.

"Then forgive me," Arthur shouted. "Because I must be really stupid," he shook her, "What were you doing?" He apologized and let go of her.

"No," Guinevere said. "It is I who should be sorry. You mean everything to me Arthur. Once there was Lancelot a long time ago," who was Lancelot? "But I haven't considered him in that way for many years." Arthur stared at her. "He was dead, I thought I'd never see him again and then when I did I was overwhelmed." Gwen saw Arthur's jaw tighten. "I was drawn to him I couldn't stop myself. I don't know why."

Guinevere was in tears, watching herself explain knowing that it clear she wasn't getting through. "I love you," Gwen heard herself proclaim; "you mean everything to me." Gwen paused and took a deep breath. "All these years I've waited for you," she added.

"You only had to wait one more day," Arthur replied quietly.

"All I ever wanted was to be your queen," Gwen said. "I still want to be your queen."

"Do you know what they're saying," Arthur asked her. "That in my father's day you would be put to death." Gwen waited to hear him say it. That she was to be executed. "I don't want to you see dead, Guinevere," Arthur said. "But I don't want to see you." Gwen waited, holding her mouth so as not to make a sound. What did he mean? "I cannot look on you every day; you will leave Camelot at first light." He refused to listen to her entreaties. "You will return to Camelot on pain of death. That is my decision."

Arthur turned and looked at Gwen and said, "I am sorry."

Gwen watched him leave her in tears. Where did he expect her to go, to do?

Gwen turned to the old man and pleaded with him, "Please tell me that this isn't true. That he didn't banish her, me, please. Tell me this isn't real."

000

Gwen listened to Arthur tell his father what could only be described as farfetched tales but the court seemed to believe them. Arthur managed to convince his father that there had been enough bloodshed. Arthur smiled at her and she smiled back before remembered the tears she had seen herself shed and she looked away from him.

Afterwards as she watched Arthur walk off with his father she thought to herself that maybe it was better to let Arthur go. Maybe it was better not to let herself risk anymore than she already had.

If the future she had thought she could have with Arthur was not to be then she would protect her heart. She would keep away from Arthur Pendragon.

Far away.

000

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
